Blessed Mace
A Blessed Mace (Saint Mace in Japan) is a Mace found in both Golden Sun games. They are occasionally dropped by Thunder Lizards in Venus Lighthouse and Crossbone Isle (in Golden Sun) and by Turtle Dragons in the Great Western Sea and Treasure Isle (in The Lost Age). Being a Mace, it can be equipped by Isaac, Felix, Garet, Sheba, Mia, and Piers. The Blessed Mace increases the wielder's attack by 126. Also, the wielder recovers 2 HP per turn. Unlike most artifact weapons, the Blessed Mace does not have an Unleash. However, it has a Use effect, which emulates the Ply Well Psynergy, which restores around 200 HP to one Adept both in and out of battle. It can be bought for 14500 coins and sold for 10875 coins. If broken, it can be repaired for 3625 coins or sold for 7250 coins. The Blessed Mace is powerful in terms of attack points: in Golden Sun, it is the third-most powerful non-cursed weapon (with the other two being the Kikuichimonji and the Gaia Blade). Despite its raw power, the Blessed Mace is among the weakest weapons available at the time, due in large part to its lack of an Unleash. Also, its ability to restore HP in battle is of little use compared to the Righteous Mace and Asura's Armor. What little value it does have is in its "use effect", which may not see much practical use that late into the game. However, if you like to use Djinn a lot, this mace can be pretty useful as you don't use any Unleash effects. Because the Blessed Mace is the item with the highest attack bonus you can get for Mia, it is a good weapon for her if using Djinn all the time. Under normal circumstances, it is useless in Golden Sun: The Lost Age as stronger weapons and alternate ways to recover HP are already available - however, if the party goes to Treasure Isle as soon as it becomes available, rather than waiting until acquiring Grind, the Blessed Mace is instead the single most powerful weapon available at that point. In such a situation, it may be an effective choice for the mace-users of the party for much of the Eastern Sea. Given it's high attack stats, it's also fairly good for psynergy based releases with multiplier effects, namely call dullahan. RNG methods :Main article: Random Number Generator This is a method for obtaining the Blessed Mace. Go to the room in Venus Lighthouse with the Psynergy Stone in the center. Go out through the left door and save in the room with the electric wall. Turn off the sytem completely. Turn it on again and go back into the main room of Venus Lighthouse. Run around and get into a battle. It should be a Willowisp and a Recluse. Just run away from this battle. Keep running around in the same room and the second battle should be with a Thunder Lizard. Have Isaac and Ivan attack the Thunder Lizard on the first turn and have Garet and Mia defending. The Thunder Lizard should then attack. On the next turn, just have Isaac use Flint on the Thunder Lizard and everyone else defend. This method should drop the Blessed Mace. Category:Maces Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Weapons in the GBA games without Unleash effects Category:Equipment with Use effects Category:HP-regenerating equipment Category:HP-restoring effects